Burnt
by skatesomuch18
Summary: The Titans capture a girl who they think is working Slade after she attacked Starfire and Raven. She ends up joining them and impacting each hero in different ways. First Teen Titan fanfic, and I suck at summaries! Please R&R .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been wanting to write a Teen Titan fanfic for a while, so I did! Sorry for any errors or typos, this was mostly written on my iPod. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Boiling Point

_Breaking News!_

_Chaos erupts in Jump City!_

_A giant army of robots have invaded the downtown area and-_

She turned off the television. The girl, no older than fifteen, slid on a pair of flame proof gloves with the palms cut out. Next, she tugged on her shin-high boots, which also had the pads of her tiny feet revealed. The girl twisted her long, sun-kissed hair into a tight bun. She grabbed her electric blue mask, and fled out the door, towards downtown.

_Maybe the Titans will show up this time..._ The girl thought.

She sprinted down the street, tugging on her mask. As soon as the mask was on, a jet of blue flame emerged from her feet and hands. The girl soared towards the sky, leaving a trail of heat behind her.

She looked down, admiring Jump City. The girl lived on the outskirts of Jump City, in some run down apartments with her father. Her mother had left a little while after she was six, since then, her father had been drunken, abusive fool.

Just thinking about it made her flames hotter and faster.

_Now's not the time... Focus on fighting strategies, pressure points..._

She was almost down town.

_Fire breath in, fire breath out._

_Fire breath in, fire breath out._

_Fire- SHUT UP!_

Her mind raced.

_Why am I so nervous?_

Her body pulsed with adrenaline as she approached downtown.

A giant mob of silver marched its way through the hung in the air, flames jetting from her feet, and examined her opponent.

_More like opponents_, She thought.

The girl lightened her flame, and she slowly sunk to the ground.

She looked around at the army of silver machines and swallowed nervously.

The girl looked at the oncoming mob, glancing at the sky for any sign of the Titans.

None.

"Guess I'll just take y'all myself." She mumbled.

The girl drew in her hands towards her chest, and inhale deeply. Her eyes turned an electric blue and emerging from her hands a hot torch of blue flames.

She held her hands infront In front of her, emitting hot blue flames, radiating burning heat.

She couldn't hold them off forever.

The girl drew back her hands, and placed them to her hips. The first three rows were either melted or scorched.

_Really?_

She looked up to the bright sun in mid days heat, drawing in power. The girl took flight again, soaring above the army.

Something whizzed past her head.

_What the...?_

The girl whirled around, and a small disk exploded behind her. She increased her flames to avoid the shock.

"Oh God!"

Another one.

_Here we go..._

Another one flew past her shoulder. The girl dodged it swiftly, turned, and shot a fireball at it.

"Ok, ok, I can think of a plan." She said breathlessly, dodging the bombs.

_Think, think!_

Her mind raced. Bombs showered her, but the girl dodged them at warp speed.

_Fire spin into... Into... Flamethrower then... Distract on one side, have bombs thrown, distract on opposite sides, more bombs, go up, and have their plan blow up in their face. Literally._

The girl giggled despite the bombs being thrown at her.

"Here we go..." She said.

The girl soared upward, the army looked as if a small spot, barely visible any more.

"Let's see if this works!"

She stopped the flames from jetting out her feet, and free fell, spinning towards the ground, and forming a vortex of fire around herself.

The girl held her breath, curved at the last minute, making the whole robot army topple over each other from such a great force.

She began to slow down, and regained control of her direction. The girl looked at the now pathetic tin can robots clambering to get back up. Some lacked mechanical limbs, and others were melted onto the hot tar of the street.

She smiled to herself. Then at a blink of an eye, another bomb soared toward her.

"Ahhh!"

The girl put her hands in front of her, her eyes turned blue, and a jet of blue flames shot from her hands.

The bomb and fire collide, creating a fiery explosion.

"NO!"

She shielded her face with her hands and was thrown backwards several times in the air before landing on the ground on her wrist. The girl laid there, unable to breathe with the wind knocked out of her.

"Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes. Robin, The Boy Wonder, and leader of the Titans, knelt over the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy said, fist pumping.

The girl lifted her head. She nodded.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Ember." Her voice trembled as he held her misshapen wrist. Ember's throat strained, attempting not to sob.

_Oh no, oh no... I'm seriously going to cry in front of the Titans!_

Her vision blurred, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_Bad timing, Titans. Ok, my options are..._

_a) Drop to the floor and cry_

_b) Run away_

_c) I could get abducted by aliens and then no one can see me crying_

C seemed liked the best answer, but B was easiest, and A would just be wrong. Sometimes the easiest was the right thing...relatively.

Ember glanced around at the titans as they waited for her answer. She sighed, lept into the air, and a jet of blue flame sent her into the air.

"Wait!" Beast Boy cried. The Titans looked at each other confused.

"Starfire, go get her." Robin barked.

Starfire nodded, "Certainly."

She gently floated into the air and the flew the direction that Ember had went.

She seemed strong... Robin thought. "Raven, go with Starfire. Bring the girl back. Find out If she is good or evil."

Raven nodded, and flew into the sky.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Ember thought as a sudden rage washed over her. The flames propelling her increased.

_Why did I run?! What's wrong with me? I'm just..._

Ember cursed herself.

"I'm no good anyway. They wouldn't want me. Not that Dad would let me use my powers." She said to herself, wiping away a tear.

"Hello!"

Ember looked up from her self loathing.

"Ahhh! Oh my God, you scared me!" She screamed.

Starfire smiled at her, "Greetings". Ember backed up directly in Raven. She jumped back.

Ember glanced at the two girls, "Leave me alone".

_I don't want them to see me like this; so weak, broken..._ She thought.

"Who are you?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

_Don't let her get to you._

"I already told you Titans, my name is Ember." She said, surprising herself with sudden confidence, "I just ask of you to leave me alone!"

Raven eyed her suspiciously. Starfire circled the girl, "I really wish to know who you are. We can be the best of friends."

Ember stared at her.

_Friends?_

"I'm just Ember." She stated again.

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"How did you receive your powers?" Raven asked. "I'm not aloud to tell anyone about them! I'm going to be in such big trouble. Can I please go now?" Ember said, slightly annoyed from the girls and the sharp pain in her misshapen wrist.

"Give us your information. Are you with Slade?" Raven drilled.

An intense heat began to build up inside Ember.

"Leave me alone!" She tried again, her voice shaky. "New friend, tell us!" Starfire said kindly. "She is not a friend, Star. Little Miss Ember is with Slade." Raven growled.

_Who's Slade?_

"Wha... What is a Slade?" Ember asked.

"Don't play dumb" Starfire said.

"I seriously don't know what is- Ah!"

Starfire shot a green orb of light at Ember. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Ember snarled.

"We're not playing, we are fighting." Raven sneered.

Ember felt like she was going to burst with heat, so much in fact, she had forgotten about her snapped wrist.

"Fine. Come get me!" She spat at the two, flames spewing out her mouth.

Starfire and Raven charged at her.

Ember smirked. At the last moment, she propelled herself upwards, causing the the Titan girls to smash into each other.

"Get off me, please." Raven sighed.

"Oops, my apologies, friend Raven." Starfire said, "now where is she...?"

The girls scanned the sky, back to back, looking for a sign of the strange flame girl.

Ember looked at the girls feet from below them.

_That was easy. Ow!_

She held her wrist.

"There!"

Green lights and a shadowy force was shot at her. Ember gasped and deflected the blows with her own blue fireballs. She flew down to the abandoned alley. Ember crouched behind a dumpster, attempting to catch her breath.

She steadied her breathing.

Suddenly, the dumpster turned an eerie green, then disintegrated.

_Starfire!_

Green light was shot at her.

"Ember, please surrender and we will not harm you. Besides, you are outnumbered." Starfire said.

"I may be outnumbered, but I'm stronger than both of your powers combined." Ember said.

Starfire smirked.

Out of the shadows, Raven appeared and grabbed Ember from behind.

"Let me go!" Ember screeched. She struggled in her arms, then realized something.

_They're just tiring me out... I just need to relax._

Ember relaxed and let her body heat up.

_Fire breath in, fire breath out._

"Are you going to give use any information on Slade?" Raven asked.

"I wish I knew what you were talking about." Ember said cooly.

_Wait until she is caught off guard, then attack. No fire, just pressure points._

"Don't play dumb Em-"

Ember turned around nailing her in the side right under the ribs.

Raven gasped.

She jabbed Raven's shoulder and it quickly fell limp. Raven tried to hit her back, but Ember ducked under her arm, jabbed two points around her spine, and Raven toppled over with no sensation left in her body.

"Raven!" Starfire ran over to her teammate. "What did you do to her?!"

Ember looked back at Starfire and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

She turned on her heel, sprinted from the alley, lept, and rocketed home.

Ember took off the mask.

Now she was just plain old Emilia Fotia. But she preferred Mia. Mia wished she was anyone but Emilia Fotia, so she always ran off as her alter ego Ember and was able to use her power: firebending. She breathed in, and a memory formed in her head.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look!"_

_Six year old Mia ran up to her father. He pressed a Jack Daniels bottle against his lips._

_"What Emilia? Can't ya see I'm busy?" He snapped._

_She swallowed fear._

_"I'm scared. I was just playing and, and..."_

_"Out with it, Mia!"_

_"And then my hands made fire like this!"_

_She held out her palm, rubbed her hand over it, and a small, red flame appeared._

_"My God..." Her father exclaimed._

_"Then I made it go hot!"_

_Mia flexed her tiny arm muscle, and the flame grew larger and hotter._

_The fire crackled in her tiny palm._

_Mia relaxed, closed her palms, and the fire went out._

_"Emi, come here." Her father said. She approached him, standing her distance._

_"No, all the way, Milia."_

_He took her warm hands and looked her in the eyes._

_"They say God watches over fools and babies... This is your gift from your mother. Use it. Not in public though." He clasped Mia's hands together. "This is a secret."_

_"Why?"_

_"We can't let anyone know. Don't you ever let anyone see your powers. Don't ever speak of them. Don't let anyone find out who you are. This is all you have, Mia."_

_"Can I tell Mable?"_

_"Who the Hell is Mable?"_

_"My imaginary friend."_

_"Not even Mable."_

_Mia bit her lip._

_"What would happen if I told?"_

_"You will lose all your powers!"_

_Oh no! Mia thought. But my powers is all I got!_

_"Can I show my friends?"_

_He shook his head, "They'll think you're a monster."_

_"I'm a monster?"_

_Her father nodded. "You poor thing. You're a horrendous monster who can breathe fire." He pressed a bottle to his lips. "If you tell or show anyone, I beat your ass for sure, you hear, Emilia?"_

_She nodded. "For sure?"_

_"Damn right I will. Now leave, you little bitch. You interrupted my drinking." Her father shoved her off._

Mia sighed at the old memory, she remembered it too good for it being almost eight years ago. She trudged through the lobby that smelled of stale cigarettes and old carpet.

"Mia did you see what happened down town? There's a new Titan. She destroyed the Slade Army or whatever! It was sweet." Pete, the guy who worked in the lobby, said.

"Yes." Mia said dryly, making her way up the seven flights of stairs, clutching her mask and room key.

Mia approached her room, **G7**. She slid the key in and out until the light turned green. Mia shoved open the heavy door that led to her dank apartment. She was immediately hit with the scent of smoke and alcohol.

Mia glanced at her father, who was asleep on the couch with a an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. She glanced at the television.

Justice in Jump City!

_A powerful new Titan destroys an entire army!_

_Who is this new hero?_

_Will she be seen again?_

_If evil occurs in Jump City, we know that the Teen Titans have got our backs!_

The reporter gave a fake laugh.

Mia chuckled, "Hero... Nope! Just a messed up teenage girl." She walked down the hallway to her tiny bedroom.

A tiny twin bed with a scarlet blanket was in the right corner with a dim lamp next to it. In the opposite corner, an abused punching bag with scorch marks all over it. On the wall was a poster of a body with all the pressure points and nerve systems on it. She had a small walk in closet to the left of her door.

Mia changed out of her black spandex shorts and matching long sleeve shirt into navy blue leggings and an oversized gray hoodie. Mia glanced in the mirror across the room. She was a tall, skinny girl with a rather cherubic face. She had cold, hazel eyes and soft, full lips. Mia untangled her long blonde hair from its tight bun and shook it out. She collapsed on her bed.

"Saving the city is so hard!" Mia groaned.

She sat up and examine her wrist. It was pushed back from her arm, a clean break.

With her right hand, Mia began to heat up her palm.

"Ok, Mia. Make no mistakes." She mumbled to herself. She grasped her wrist and snapped it back into place and intensified her heat. Mia held her hand there for a moment, then smiled.

_All better._

She held up the once broken wrist, now healed.

_Healing powers are the best!_

Mia swirled her wrist in a circle and flicked it back and forth. It was covered in scars. She looked at the alarm clock in the corner of her bed. 7:14. It was only Thursday and she has school tomorrow. Mia yawned, exhausted. She laid down on her tiny bed, and her feet hung off the edge. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_"You used your powers in public!"_

_An empty vodka bottle crashed into the wall next to Mia._

_"Dad, I had to! People were going to get killed!" She pleaded. He grabbed her hair and yanked it until she was on her knees. He father grabbed and empty Jack Daniels bottle, broke the back off it, and went to strike her with it._

Mia sat up and gasped.

"Just a dream..." She whispered, "Just a dream." Mia glanced over at the clock. 11:54. She wiped a tear off her cheek and shuddered. Mia shifted, in a cold sweat. She turned on her dim lamp on her bed stand, and sifted through the draw under it. Mia groped around, her fingers landed on the thing she was searching for.

A penknife.

The nightmare ran throughout Mia's head, replaying the bottle striking, a lone scream, blood splattering. A quivering breath escaped Mia's lips. The nightmare had just been a memory. Three months, 16 days... He father had hit her and she ended up with a concussion. It was the first time Mia had gone out and saved the city. It ended up on the news and her father figured it out. She rolled up the sleeve of her sweat shirt, revealing her scarred wrist, products of many other nightmares and memories. Mia slide the cool blade across her wrist, breaking the skin, feeling the pain. She tipped her head back. "I'm so alone." Mia voice sounded empty. "Someone help me." She slid the blade across her other wrist, deeper. "Mom? Why did you go?" Mia asked the air. "Dad? Why did you go with her? Why do you hit me? Is it because I'm a fire breathing monster? Because you lost your wife? I've lost everything. I have no friends, I have no family, I have... I can't even think of what I have. A room, some clothes, all stained by your stench of alcohol and drugs." Another slit on her left wrist. "I have powers. More like a curse." Mia opened her palm and flexed. A blue flame appeared, almost purple because of the intense heat. With that, she examined her bloody wrists. "Why do I do this to myself? Fix a broken wrist just to cut it? Because I deserve this. I deserve this pain. No one wants me and I deserve this pain." Her voice almost echoed in her tiny room. Mia buried her face in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

"Raven, are you ok?" Starfire asked.

Raven lay face down in the alley. She groaned and tried to move but couldn't.

"What did she do to you?" Starfire helped her sit up. "I don't know," Raven said attempting not to fall over. "I think she blocked my chi. I can't feel my arms." Starfire slung her arm around Raven and pulled her to her feet.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg appeared.

"Where's the girl?" Robin asked. Starfire lowered her head, "She got away. I believe she is with Slade." Raven leaned on Starfire, "She hurt Raven. The girl hit her with a bunch of quick jabs and Raven couldn't feel her arms. Them she did the same thing to her back." Starfire explained. The Titans looked at one another.

"That's doesn't make sense, Star." Cyborg said, "If she was with Slade, why would she destroy his army?" Everyone thought about the statement. It didn't make any sense.

"We need to find her and get her information. If she's with Slade, then we're in trouble." Robin said, "Lets go back to the tower, we can search tomorrow."

**Yay! It's done! I apologize if there is any errors, i mostly wrote this on my iPod. Besides that, thanks for reading:) If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to PM me, I need ideas and enjoy feed back! If you liked chapter one, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Make sure to R&R if you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Dating Disaster on Ice

"Mia, how do you graph a polynomial function?" , the algebra 2 teacher said._ What...?_ Mia snapped her her head up towards her teacher. "Um, you..." _What is a function again?_ " Take the X value and you do somethin' with it." She yawned. "Close. You have to..." Mia zoned out, thinking about battle strategies. Something hit her in the back. Mia wished she could train more, with obstacle courses and things shooting at her. The bombs yesterday day were surprising. Normally she just went into the woods behind her apartment And practiced on trees. Something hit Mia in the back again. She whirled around. Paige Spaggs smirked at her, "Oops, sorry, Emilia." She tore off a corner of paper balled it up, and threw it at Mia. She whirled back around, caught the paper between her fingers, and stared at Paige. "Nice catch, Emilia." Paige seemed surprised. Mia held it between her fingers a small stream of smoke appeared. She then flicked it at Paige, hitting her under the eye. "What the... Mia! Why was that hot? Ow! I didn't even do it that hard!" Paige whined, holding her cheek. "Oops, sorry Paige." Mia mocked. "Ok class, I will now pass back the test we took last week." Mrs. Sederman announced, handing out papers. "Good job, Emilia." said, placing a paper on her desk. 98%. Mia picked it up in disbelief.

"What did you get?" The boy in front of her turned around. Liam Mathers. The cutest boy in 10th grade. They talked occasionally, and Liam was a pretty nice guy. "Um, 98%." Mia said, smiling. "Wow, you're really smart, Mia. We should sit together at lunch." He smiled at her, and his left dimple shown in his cheek. "Really?" "Totally." _Oh my God, oh my God!_ The bell rang, and everyone ran out of the stuffy classroom, except for Liam and Emilia. "So did you see that girl yesterday on the news who took out the whole army of robots?" Liam asked._ Did I ever_. "Yeah! Do you think she is with Titans?" Mia asked, attempting to hide her smirk. "She has to be." He said. _But she's not_. "Yeah..." She lied.

The two walked to Mia's locker, and put their stuff away. They entered the cafeteria and took a took a seat in the corner. "Not to be rude or anything, but...why?" Mia asked. "Why what?" Liam said, turning his head slightly. _Oh my God, Liam is so cute!_ "Why are you sitting with me? Don't you usually sit with Paige Spaggs? Don't you like each other or something?" Liam wrinkled his perfect nose, "Paige? Ew, no. She's so mean and stuck up."_ Tell me about it._ "She's pretty." Mia said, trying not to sound mean. "That's not an excuse to be mean and stuck up. She follows me around all the time and always wants to hang out." He flipped his golden hair. "She always flicks paper at me in fifth hour. I finally stood up to her and she backed off." Liam rolled his eyes, "she's such a pain."

"Who's such a pain?" It was Paige. She was standing over their lunch table. _You are, now leave us alone!_ Liam sighed, "No one, Paige, leave us alone" Paige placed her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you sitting with me, Liam? More important, why are you sitting with Emilia?" Mia watched her, hating Paige more every second. "I don't have to sit with you. Why would I want to? You're mean and I'd rather sit with Mia". Paige's lip twitched for a second, "Fine. You sit with that loser Emilia, 'cause we're done!" Liam stood up, "We weren't even together, Paige!" He sat back down. "Sorry 'bout that." Liam said, his face turning an adorable shade of pink. "It's fine." Mia said quickly, "Just pretend it never happened. Back to our conversation!" He smiled at her. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Liam asked. _Saving Jump City, fire bending, Tai Chi, and thinking of Fighting Strategies..._ "Tai Chi, I guess" Mia said, her face turning pink. It sounded more like a question than an answer. "What about you?" She asked pushing her long hair out of her face. "Hockey and Baseball practice, really. We should hang out some time out of school. Your a really cool girl, Mia. Cute too." He smiled at her. _HE THINKS I'M CUTE!?_ "Yeah, that would be fun. Just not at my house, my dad is, um, strict. He doesn't like anyone over." Mia lied. Liam laughed, "Parents... That's cool, we can hang at my house." Mia smiled to herself. _I can't believe this! Liam Mathers wants me to come over!_ "Do you think you can come over tonight at 6? We can have dinner or something of you want." Liam said. "That would be awesome!" Mia said, starting to plan her outfit. The bell rang for them to go back to class, and Mia hesitantly went back to physics class. She grabbed her books, went to class, and laid her head on her desk when she got there.

Mia walked home quickly. 3:02. _Two hours, 58 minutes, and 36 seconds..._ Mia smiled to herself. Nothing could ruin today.

She arrived at her apartment. "Hey, Emilia. You're home early." Pete said. "Hi." Mia nodded and cringed at being called Emilia. Only her father called Emilia. She slide the card key in **G7**. No one was home. Mia made her way to her room and searched through her closet for decent clothes. She picked out leggings and dark gray hoodie that had blue sleeves. Mia always wore long sleeves so she could wear her black spandex long sleeve shirt under it and shorts in case of emergency.

Mia showered, blow dried her hair, and got ready. At 5:38, she began to walk to her first dates house. _This is really happening. I'm going on a date with the cutest guy in 10th grade._ Mia shuddered with excitement. She walked up the sidewalk to his large, navy blue house. It had white trim along the windows and roof, and there was a pool, trampoline, and patio visible in the backyard. _Keep it chill, Mia. Don't say um a lot. You may sound as stupid as Paige if you do._ She smiled and rang the doorbell. A lady opened the door, "Are you the girl Liam is expecting?" The women smiled at her and straightened out her powder blue cardigan. "Yes. He invited me over for dinner." Mia said. She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. "Mia!" Liam came to the door. He wore a lime green hollister shirt and khaki shorts. "Mom, this Mia." Liam introduced . "Mia! What a beautiful name, is it short something?" She asked. "Emilia." "Well, I'm if you need anything, sweetheart." smiled at her, "Dinner will be out in a second." She walked into the kitchen. "Your mom is so nice" Mia commented. "Yeah she's cool. What about your mom?" Liam asked. Mia looked down, "She left." "That sucks." Liam said, "I'm here if you ever need to talk about it." Aw! "She left a while ago. A few months after I turned six." Mia said. "Dinner is ready!" called from the kitchen. _ Well that saved me from an awkward silence._

They sat at a large wooden table in a dining room. served steak, potatoes, and carrots. They kept the radio on while they ate.

_Breaking news!_ The radio screeched.

_A giant ice man has been spotted in downtown Jump City, causing peril and terror in the streets. We need all people to take cover in homes. We will now repeat this message. A giant ice..._

Mia almost choked on her steak. _Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to save the city?_ She stood up. "Excuse me, but I need to leave." "But Mia, we can't leave our homes." said. Mia got up and began to make her way to the door. "Wait, Mia!" Liam followed behind her. Mia flung open the door, "What are you doing?" Liam asked her.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

Mia sighed. She began to pull of her shirt and leggings. "Whoa, Mia? Um, what are you doing? I didn't know you felt that way." Liam's face turned pink. She stood before him in her long sleeved spandex shirt and shorts. "Well, there is no easy way to explain this so just watch. I'm going downtown. Meet me there." She pulled out her blue mask and tied it in a perfect bow. Mia stated at her crush for a moment, then turned and sprinted before flames shot from her feet and she lifted off the ground.

_Why can't I be normal?_ Mia approached downtown. _Oh no..._ The Teen Titans were already there along with a giant ice sculpted thing. It looked like a yeti made of ice. The yeti shot balls of ice and frozen winds from its palms at the Titans. _Time for me to save the day._ Mia flew in front of the huge creature, then turned quickly, blasting flames at it. She came from behind it and blasted the monster. A hole appeared through its body. _Attack from the inside out._ Mia flew through the hole, and shot flames while in the center.

"Robin! It's the girl! She is back!" Starfire said. Robin grimaced. The girl darted back and forth, shooting blue flames at the ice monster. "Robin, shouldn't we assist in the battling of the monster?" Starfire asked. "No, I need to see if this girl is a threat." He said, studying her moves.

_Ok Titans, I could use a little- Ah! Help!_ A giant chunk of ice was hurled at Mia's head. She ducked and shot a fire ball back at him. Mia went closer to the monster. She drew her hands in, and blasted it. Mia's eyes were bright blue. She felt unstoppable. Mia opened her mouth, and screamed out burning flames. The ice monster began to shrink, melting, flooding the streets with water. Mia returned to the ground, steaming.

"Mia!"

She looked up. Liam!

"You came!" Mia ran up to her crush, hugging him.

"Ow, ow, OW! Mia you're so hot!" Liam jumped back from her. She giggled. "Literally!" He said, smiling. Mia grabbed her burning hands, wishing they would cool down. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. No it's not, Mia. You're flippin' awesome!" Liam quickly hugged her again. She blushed.

"Ow!" Mia looked at her leg. There was a small dart in her calf. She bent down and plucked it out. "What the...?" Mia looked up to see the Teen Titans. Their leader, Robin, held a dart gun in his hand. "Gig's up. We know you're with Slade." He said. Slade...? Who is this guy? She stumbled a bit, and tossed the dart at someone, her vision blurring. The dart hit Starfire in the bicep.

"Mia!" Liam called. She dropped to her knees and toppled over.

_"I think she's coming to."_

_"How's Starfire? Is she awake?"_

_"Star's fine... What about the girl?"_

_"Why did we do this again?"_

Mia opened her eyes to a blotchy, gray room. She tipped over, laying on her side.

"Um, no. Lets not fall down, um, ok?" Mia strained to recognize the voice. She reached her hands out and felt around the room, hitting Beast Boy in the face.

"Where did I go?" Mia slurred, falling forward. "Wait, who are you?" She asked, making a confused face. "I'm Beast Boy." He said, making Mia sit up. "Who names their kid Beast Boy?" Mia mumbled, falling into his lap.

"Robin? Cyborg? Can I have some help?" Beast Boy called. Mia rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I need to go to school soon..." Cyborg came over to Beast Boy, who was struggling to keep the tipsy girl up. "Ok, so ya got a name?" Cyborg asked her. Mia smiled, "Did you know that I'm a fire bender?" Cyborg nodded. "We know that. What's your name?" Mia placed her head in her hands, "The problem is I have two. It's like i'm Emilia Fotia and then I'm Ember the Flame Girl. Ya know, 'cause like I'm a superhero." Cyborg nodded. "Her name is Ember. Look her up in the computer for records in H.I.V.E or something."

Robin began to search Ember up in the computer. "Why does is I am so loopy?" Mia asked Beast Boy, hugging his leg. "I don't know Ember. It's just what the dart does." She peered into his face and squinted her eyes. "Why does your tooth stick out?" Mia laid down. An began to roll on the floor. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her. "Uh, Robin? Is this suppose to be happening?" Beast Boy asked. Robin didn't answer. Ember stopped rolling on the floor for a second and sat up.

"Ok, really, where am I?"

"Titan Tower." Robin got up from behind the computer. "We know you're with Slade." Ember came to her senses, suddenly felt overcome by rage. "Stop talking. I don't know what you're even talking about!" She stood up, her throat burning, trying not to have fire escape her mouth. Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed her arms and held her back. "Let. Me. Go!" Ember growled. She jerked her arm from Beast Boy and struck him in his pressure points. "Ouch... How do you do that?" Beast Boy said, laying on the ground. "Now there ain't no way you can get away with that." Cyborg said, grabbing Embers arms and holding her to his chest.

Ember struggled against him, but remained in his grasp. _Stay calm, slip out of his grasp._ Ember stopped struggling. "I don't want to hurt you, Beast Boy!" Ember looked at him. "Yeah, but you did." Beast Boy said, attempting to move. Ember ignored him and looked around the room. It was like an investigation room. "Look, no one is suppose to know about my powers!" She said. "How can no one know if you use them?" Cyborg asked. "I leave before anyone can see me! I wear my hair up and have a mask. No one can find out. If anyone does, I will be in trouble with my father." Ember tried to break free, but Cyborg dropped her.

"You shouldn't have to hide your powers." Robin crossed his arms. He walked up to Ember and helped her up. "She's not working with anyone. She doesn't have any record in the computer. She's not with Slade." He said to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Maybe she could join the team?" Beast Boy said, still on floor. "Why am I here?" Ember finally asked.

"We wanted to know if you were evil. You attacked Raven and Starfire, so we assumed-" "They attacked me! They wouldn't leave me alone! Of course I attacked them! No one can know about my powers!" Ember snarled, flames coming out her mouth. She covered her mouth, "Sorry, I'm so stupid..." Ember felt hot tears form. _Okay, great. Now I'm crying._ "You shouldn't have to hide your powers." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Yes I do!" Embers voice shook, "You don't want to know what my father would do to me if anyone found out!" She began to shake imagining it.

"What will he do?" Robin asked curiously.

"He'll do what he always does."

"What's that?"

Ember looked at the ground, ashamed. "He'll beat me." She whispered hoarsely. Robin felt a pang of sympathy hit him for Ember.

"This might be sudden, but... Would you like to be Titans?" Robin asked her. "You're plenty strong enough, for sure."

Ember was Shocked. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "Oh my God, thank you!" She hugged him. Robin blushed a little. "Consider yourself a Titan now." He said, " I should probably tell the others."

Ember remembered something,"How is Starfire? I threw the dart back and hit her with it..."

Robin laughed. "Star's sleeping. Nice reaction to throw it back. Who did you train with?"

"...Uh, myself, I guess." Ember placed a hand on the back of head. _I must sound so stupid right now._

He raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?" She shook her head. "I learned tai chi on my own and the fire powers have always been easy to control." Ember lifted up her palm, and a small, blue flame appeared. "I just need to flex to make flames bigger." She flexed her muscular arm and it grew. Robin nodded, "So you've never trained with anyone in your whole life?" Ember shook her head. " 'Course not. I wasn't even allowed to tell anyone."

Raven came into the room, along with Starfire.. "So what's going on here?" she asked, looking at Embers communicator. "Everyone, I want you to meet our newest Titan, Ember." Robin introduced. Everyone stared at her. "Um, sorry if I ever hurt you before. I hope we can all be friends, or whatever." Ember pressed her lips together._ And sorry I'm kinda an idiot._ She looked at the ground.

Raven walked over to Robin, "What are you thinking?!" She hissed in his ear. "That thing is a monster. She took away my powers and I couldn't move!" Raven eyed Ember suspiciously. "I don't trust her."

"You never trust anyone, Raven. That's your own problem now. You know what she did to you, not her purpose or her story." Robin crossed his arms. Raven frowned, "She has a lot of negative energy." Ember looked up. "I'm a pretty negative person, really. I have pretty bad vibes." She crossed her arms and glared at Raven. _You give me bad vibes, Raven._ Robin shook his head, "Whatever, Raven. That's your own problem."

Beast Boy came up to Ember, his cheeks bright red. "Hey I'm Beast Boob." He stuck out his hand for her to shake it. Ember raised her eyebrows, trying not to laugh. "I mean Breast Boy! Er, Best Bob! No, Beast Boy! Yeah, I'm Beast Boy." He rubbed the back of his head shyly. Ember smiled and laughed. "I'm Ember."

"Oh how glorious! A new friend has joined us today! I am of the name Starfire, and you are Ember, correct?" Starfire came forward still a bit tipsy. Ember nodded. "We will be the best of friends!" Starfire hugged her.

Cyborg stepped forward. "I'm Cyborg, if you need anything, just let me know, Ember." Ember smiled. _I like this. I've never really had friends before..._ "Thanks."

"You should probably tell your parents and check if its alright." Robin said. "We can take the T-Car. Where do you live?" Cyborg asked. _Shit..._ Ember stiffened. Her new friends had to meet her poor excuse of a father. "He'd be fine with it. Trust me." She said, trying to sound ensuring. "I don't want your parents to be mad or anything, so we have to ask." Robin began to walk out of the room, and the rest of the titans followed. Ember stayed in the room, trying to get her feet to move. "You comin'?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, sorry." She began to follow them to the T-Car.

_He's gonna say no... What am I gonna do?_ Ember looked out the window of the T-Car as it turned down the road she lived on. They pulled up to her rundown apartment. "Is this the place?" Cyborg looked out the window, his voice questioning. "Unfortunately..." Ember open up the door and jumped out, but everyone followed. She opened up the to the lobby. Ember was hit with the smell of smoke and mold. Starfire tapped her on the shoulder. "Is this really your place of dwelling, Ember?" She asked, covering her nose and mouth. "Yes!" Ember snapped her "I told you guys not to come." She looked at a stain on the ground. "Hey Emilia." She looked up. Pete blew a smoke ring at her. He leaned back in his chair, and tapped his cigarette in a full ashtray. She didn't respond. Ember led them up the carpeted stairs of her apartment, up to room **G7**. She knocked on the door hesitantly.

It opened.

"What?" He father appeared in the doorway, holding a cigarette. He wore a grungy grey t shirt and black sweatpants. Ember looked at the ground. She couldn't look at her father. _He thinks I'm a monster..._

"What the fuck do you want Emilia?" He raised his voice. She looked at the Titans awkwardly. "I was wondering if... I could join the Titans." Ember glanced up at her father. He chuckled, "Little Bitch. You told someone about your powers. Freak. Didn't I ask you not to?"

Ember nodded. "I can't fucking hear you!" He grabbed her face with his fingers and screamed in it."Yes, you told me. not to use my powers" Ember said, trying to show no emotion. "Why can you not show anyone your powers?" He taunted. "Because i'm a monster." She replied. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven awkwardly stood behind her. "But you told, didn't you Emilia?" Her father smiled a yellow smile. She closed her eyes, bracing herself. He shoved Ember backwards, but Beast Boy and Robin caught her. They stood her up, "Please let me go dad. I won't ever come around any more. It'll be like I never exist." Ember said, her voice shaking. She stood up, facing her father.

"Fine. Go. Get out of here. I don't want you." He casually took a drag on his cigarette. "See ya, ungrateful little bitch." Her father slammed the door.

"No..." Ember placed her hands on the door, and laid her forehead against it. "It's not suppose to be this way!" She pounded her fists against the barrier. "You're my dad, you're suppose to love me!" Ember screamed. She breathed in and exhaled flames, scorching the door. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's not worth it. Don't care about someone who never cared about you."

Ember turned away from the door, "But he's suppose to..." She walked past the group, and down the stairs. They began to trail behind her. "I told you not to come." Ember said, shuffling down the steps. She thought of what to say.

"Sorry you had to see that." Ember mumbled getting into the T-Car. "All is fine, new friend. But I have a single question. Why does your guardian hurt you?" Starfire asked. Ember buckled her seatbelt. "This isn't the time to talk about that, Star." Cyborg said starting the engine. _Thank God!_ Ember held her wrists. "When will it be the time?" She leaned forward in her seat. "Leave it, Starfire." Raven hissed at her. Ember stared at her wrists, "So am I still...a Titan?" She asked glancing up. "Of course." Robin turned around, "I think you make a good addition to the team." He smiled at her.

"I also think so." Starfire said.

"Same here!" Beast Boy joined in.

"Me too." Cyborg looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled.

Raven remained silent. "Really?" Ember said breathlessly. "Totally!" Beast Boy fist bumped her. Raven looked down.

"Ember, do you think we could go to the mall of shopping tomorrow?" Starfire asked. _I've never been to a mall before..._ "Sorry, Star. We have training tomorrow." Robin said, interrupting Ember's day dream about the mall.

Beast Boy scooted a bit closer to her. "So what kind of powers do you have?" He asked nonchalantly. "Well, I can, um, make fire, I guess." Ember opened up her palm and a small blue flame appeared. "Dude! Why is it blue?" He asked. "I dunno. As I grew older and stronger, it got darker. It use to be orange when I was a kid." Ember put her hand in the flame. "How do you...?" Beast Boy stared at her. "My skin is flame-proof. I can breath fire too. And fly. And shoot fire from my feet. And tai chi." She smirked.

"And brag." Raven mumbled. "Aw, Raven is jealous of someone's powers." He teased. She crossed her arms, "Why would I be jealous of shooting fire out my arms?" Raven glared at him. "And the jabby things she does that makes you lose the feeling in your body!" He added. "How exactly do you do that?" Starfire asked. Ember thought. "It's a secret." She smirked. "Aw, c'mon! Tell us!" Beast Boy whined. Ember shook her head. "I said it was a secret!"

He punched her shoulder. "Like that?" He grinned at her. Ember laughed, "No like this!" She put her middle and pointer finger together then pressed her thumb between them and jabbed him under the collar bone lightly. Beast Boy laughed, "My arms all tingly!" Raven sunk even lower in her seat the more Ember made Beast Boy laughed. _This is the longest car ride ever..._ She thought.

They pulled up to the Tower, and hopped out. Ember looked up at the huge T. "So this is where we live?" She asked. "Of course, Ember. I believe it is called a 'T'" Starfire said smiling. Ember looked around in disbelief. "Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked her. "I love it!" She ran up to the front door and flung it open. "She is cute, no?" Starfire said to Robin. He looked at the ground, his face turning a light pink, "Uh, sure."

"This living room is bigger than my whole apartment!" Ember walked around, looking at the high ceiling. "And the couch is bigger than my whole room!"

She gawked at the huge television. "What, you never seen a TV before?" Cyborg asked. "This one is huge! I didn't think they came this big! Ember said. Cyborg laughed. "So what do you want for dinner?" He asked, heading for the kitchen. "I don't know..." She said sitting on the couch. Starfire sat next to her. "We have so much to discuss, Ember!" She said jumping up and down. "Uh, ok." Ember smiled.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Gold."

"Food?"

"Pizza."

"Activity?"

"Napping."

"Song?"

"Lose Yourself by Eminem."

"Boy?"

Ember pushed her hair back. "What do you mean favorite boy?" She asked. "You know, the boy who you have 'the feelings' for!" Starfire said. "Oh." _Liam. Kinda._ "Well," Ember began, "No one really, I guess. There is Liam, but-" Starfire squealed, "You have 'the feelings' for Liam!?" Ember shot up from her seat and shoved her finger against her lips. "Shhhh! I said 'kinda not really!' I don't know if I like him or not. He's cute and all, and we had a date, but that was a disaster, then you guys kidnapped me, and here I am!" She hissed.

Ember looked up. Everyone was staring at her.

"So you do have 'the feelings' for Liam?" Starfire asked. "I don't know!" Ember yelled, throwing her arms to the ceiling. "You all interrupted our date, so I don't know if I do or not!" She said. "You can fly, so why don't you just go ask him now?" Starfire tilted her head to the side. "I can come with you." She took Embers hand and began to pull her towards the door. "Be back before the lasagna's ready!" Cyborg called.

Starfire managed to get Ember outside. "What are you doing? Let go!" She ripped her hand from Starfires grasp. "We are going to your Liam's house! Where does he live?" Starfire flew a bit higher. Ember jumped up, flames igniting beneath her. "He isn't MY Liam, he's just Liam! He lives in the subdivision by downtown. Pine Springs or something like that." Ember began to led the way. "Just stay here, Star. Somethings I need to do on my own." Starfire nodded. "Good luck with the Liam!" She yelled after her.

The newest Titan flew through the purple sky. The sun was setting, it was 8:58. She arrived at his subdivision and Ember gently knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Liam answered the door. He was shirtless and wearing navy blue Nike sweat pants.

"Hey Liam." Ember said shyly. "What's up? You just kinda left during the date and I went downtown and then you got captured, but you were super awesome with all your fire and stuff. I was worried because I thought you might have gotten hurt or something." He leaned against the door frame. "I'm really sorry I left so abruptly. But yeah, um, this is who I am. I fight crime. I'm a Teen Titan. And i'm fine." She gestured to the communicator on her side and shrugged. "I think that's really awesome." Liam said quietly. "Really?" Ember squeaked. He nodded. "Like I said before, you're a cool girl, Mia. I want go another date. Maybe tomorrow?" Liam flipped his hair. Ember cursed to herself, "I have training tomorrow. Maybe Sunday?" Liam shook his head, "I have a hockey tournament in Vancouver until Tuesday." Ember bit the inside of her cheek. "Just text me, ok?" He smiled sweetly at her. She nodded. Ember turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Ember laughed and turned around, "Sure you do." Liam wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders. "See you later, Mia." He said smiling. "Bye!" She left again, headed to the Tower.

Ember arrived at the tower ate dinner and watched TV with the rest of the Titans, around 11 they all began to make their way to bed. "I'll show you to your room, Ember." Robin said, leading her up the stairs. "This place is so big... I've never done anything like this." Ember ran her hand along the rail. "Like what?" He asked. "Have friends. Be social. Relax." She shrugged, "I didn't go out much when I was with my dad. I just stayed in my room and attempted to occupy myself." Robin was staring at her arm. "What?" Ember grabbed her wrist, suddenly nervous. "You're bleeding." He pointed out.

_Well, shit._

"Oh, yeah. It's from when I fell yesterday. I landed on it and it got scrapped, remember?" She lied. I am such a good liar. She smirked to herself. "I remember. Is it ok? Do you need Raven to heal it?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Ember shook her head. "I have my own healing powers. I found that out when I was ten when my Dad broke my arm. He refused to take me to the doctor so i healed it myself." Robin opened the bedroom door for her. "How did you figure that out?" He asked. "I just heated up my hand and then, it was just, together." She heated up her hand, and it glowed a faint nodded, "Well, this is your new room. Your costume will be ready tomorrow."

Ember sat at the edge of the double bed, "I really appreciate this, Robin." She swung her legs back and forth. "It's nothing. I think you'll be good addition to the team. But anyway, it's late and we should probably go to bed." Robin said, "We have training tomorrow and you probably don't want to be tired". Ember nodded, "Alright. Good night, Robin."

"Night." Robin made his way out her room, but stopped in the doorway. He turned around. "Are you ok? Ya know, after the incident with your father?"

_No. No, no, no. NO! No, i'm not ok. I need someone. I need help. He fucked me over. Please help me, i'm not ok._ Ember's mind thought. She forced a smile, "Yep, i'm ok." _Just kidding, help me._ "I'm kind of use to it. Being pushed around and...beaten..." Ember shrugged, near tears. She felt her full lips pucker. "Well, if you ever need to talk about it, i'm here. I can listen and try to help as much as I can. All of us. Me, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We're here for you." Robin sounded sincere. "Thanks." Ember managed, but it came a hoarse whisper.

"G'night." He closed the bedroom door. Robin walked down the hallway to his room and was greeted by floating Starfire in lavender silk pajamas.

"Good evening Robin!" She smiled at him, "I cannot help but have overheard you talking to Ember, and was wondering something about her..."

"What?"

"Why did her guardian hit her?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin pressed his lips together,"I don't know. He seems to have problems with her mother leaving or something, so he takes it out on her."

"But why? She is the sweetest of girls."

"Because he's a drunken alcoholic."

Starfire frowned, "I still do not understand. Maybe I should ask her in the morning?"

"No! She probably doesn't want to talk about it!" Robin began get annoyed.

"Why wouldn't she want to talk?"

"It's personal, Starfire!" He yelled at her.

"Oh..." Starfire sunk to the ground, "I'm sorry, Robin. I did not know."

"It's fine. Goodnight." Robin said through clenched teeth. He slammed his bedroom door, and Starfire returned to her room.

It's ok, stop crying. _You have friends now..._ Ember tried to comfort herself. _Making friends won't change what has happened to you. It won't get rid of the scars on your wrists. It won't fix your damn father._

"Shut up!" She held her head, trying to keep her thoughts positive. _Just sleep now. Then we won't have to think of anything._ Ember crawled into her big bed, and rested her head on the fluffy pillow.

_I will not have nightmares. I will not have nightmares. I will not have nightmares._

"I will not have nightmares." She accidentally said out loud. Ember closed her eyes, attempting to sleep and forget about everything. She rolled to her left, then to her right. "Too hot!" Ember kicked off her comforter, and snuggled up to her sheet. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She sat up. It was Raven.

"Can you please stop talking to yourself? I'm trying to sleep. We have training tomorrow." She asked in an annoyed tone. "S-sorry." Ember looked down. "Thank you." Raven left, leaving the door wide open.

Ember groaned, covered her face with a pillow, and collapsed back into her bed.

**Ahhhhhhh so long but it's done! For the next chapters i think i will make them shorter so i can post more. I cant really write much on the weekends because of practice, so there might be a gap between postings. Besides that... Please PM me if you have any ideas, comments, ect. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone one! Sorry for the gaps between updates! I'm really busy during weekends and can't write. This chapter is shorter than the other s, sorry. I also want to apologize for any typos or errors, it's really late and i'm tired. **

Chapter 3: Practice

_Ember stood alone in the darkness, "Come out and show yourself, coward!" She called into the black. Ember began to move forward. She lit her hands with fire, using them to admit light. Ember moved along in the darkness, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She suddenly turned her entire body into fire, then the figure let go and fell to the ground. Again, as if nothing had happened, Ember began to trek forward, body still engulfed in flames._

Ember rolled to her left side and yawned. _That was a weird dream_. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, remembering she was in the Titan Tower. Ember stood up looked around. There was a set of blue and black clothes folded on the dresser. She picked them, and examined them. The shirt was black with bright blue streaks on it and three quarter length sleeves. It had a bit of a collar and was cut into a point along her rib cage. There was tiny black skirt with a belt underneath it. In addition to the outfit, there was knee high boots and tall gloves with the palms cut out of them.

Ember went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put mascara on. She put on her outfit. It seemed a bit revealing, but fit fine. Ember made her way downstairs for breakfast.

She opened the door to the kitchen, Robin was sitting at the table, reading the paper,and eating waffles. He looked up and stared at her. "Good morning." Ember said, grabbing a plate of waffles and took a seat next the Boy Wonder.

Robin continued to gaze at her, "You look..." He swallowed his bite of waffles, "...Good in that outfit." Robin's face was pink.

"Thanks. You too." Ember face palmed. _Why am I so socially awkward?_ She sighed and poured syrup all over her stack of waffles.

Ember pushed a bite around in a syrup lake absent mindedly.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Robin asked, attempting to make conversation. Ember shrugged, "I don't remember, I was sleeping". He turned a page in the paper. "So I'll take it you slept good?" "I guess." She cut a slice o waffle. "Where's everyone else? Are we up early?" Robin examined the sudoku, "Yeah. I usually get up early to train and stuff."

Cyborg opened up the door and made his way to the table, "Mornin' Rob. Mornin' Em." He sat down next to Ember, digging into his breakfast. "Morning." They said at the same time.

A short while after that, Starfire, Raven, finally and Beast Boy made their way down.

"Alright everyone!" Robin began. "Today we have training, the order will be obstacle courses and duels. Understood?" Everyone nodded except for Beast Boy. "Are you sure we have to train today?" He yawned, "Didn't we do that like a week ago?"

"Yes. But If we don't train, we won't get better, and we won't be able to defeat Slade." Robin frowned having to mention his name. Ember raised her hand, "Um, I have a question." "What?"

"What is a Slade?" She nervously twirled a strand of hair. Everyone remained silent. "Is he a bad guy or something?" She shifted her weight onto the other foot. "Slade was Robin's mentor." Raven said slowly. _Thanks that was ever so helpful, Raven!_ "Go on, please." Ember urged. "He wants to destroy the city and take over the world!" Beast Boy interjected, flailing his arms around. "What are his motives?" She asked. "Who cares? He's an evil bastard who needs to be stopped!" Robin growled, looking away from his team. "Why would you think I would be associated with him?" Ember went on. "You and Slade have similar powers. He has control of fire as do you." Starfire explained, "We assumed you may of had shared powers". "Oh." Ember glanced around awkwardly, "So who's ready for practice?"

"Ok, so obstacle course. Pretty simple, you watched everyone else do it." Robin explained as Beast Boy struggled through the course. "Try and hit every target and avoid the missiles being shot at you." Beast Boy crawled onto the platform, "That thing...gets harder... Each time..." He rolled over to his back, breathing heavy. Robin stepped over him, "Ready Ember?" She nodded. "Ok, go!" He started the timer.

Ember leapt of the platform and landed gracefully. Several missiles were shot at her, but were deflected with a streak of blue flames. They exploded, leaving a scorched mark. Ember made her way through the course with ease. She shot some targets and they burst into flames. Several lasers were shot at Ember, but were stopped by a flame wall. She flew over a large trench of boiling oil, accidentally lighting it on fire. Ember dodged the robots attacking her. _Too easy._ She returned back to the platform with an impressive time of 1:45.

"How did I do?" Ember asked adjusting her gloves. Everyone stared at her, then at the course.

"What?" She turned around. The whole course was on fire. "I think you might need a new course." Ember laughed awkwardly.

All six of the Titans stood in the dueling room. It was a room with walls covered in slightly padded mats and floors. "Ember, would it be fine if we all fought against you? Just to toughen you up and see your skills." Robin asked. _Toughen me up?_ "Sure." She ra_ised her eyebrows. I could sweep all of you._ "Ok, your first opponent will be-" "Oh me! I will duel Ember!" Starfire jumped up. "Ember and Starfire then." Robin continued. "Ok, you just need to say when you are done or when you stay on the ground for more than seven seconds, then the other person wins. Please, try not to kill each other girls." He backed up, onto a platform where he could see them. "Fighting positions!" Robin said. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood behind him watching.

"My money that I don't have is on Star. She's gonna crush the newbie." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg studied Ember for a moment, then looked at his arm. "I don't know. She has a pretty high amount of power and heat." He said.

Ember took her fighting pose.

"Duel!"

A star bolt was shot at Ember. She deflected it with a wall of fire. Ember took flight, shooting a jet of flames at Starfire. She managed to dodge it, but Ember continued to pursue her with it, knocking Starfire to the ground. Ember came towards Starfire and loomed over her. She lifted her head and shot from her glowing green eyes. Ember crouched to avoid the blow. Starfire shot more starbolts at her. Ember formed a jet of fire to push her back against the wall. She pushed Starfire back, inch by inch. Finally, Starfire stopped resisting and was slammed against the wall. Ember rushed over to the Alien Princess, who rose again._ Prepare to lose, Starfire_. Ember smirked. A starbolt was shot at her head. Ember ducked under Starfire's arm and grabbed her shoulder, then struck her under the ribs. Starfire fell over, not to stand again.

"You have won, Ember. I am unable to move or fight." Starfire said, breathlessly. Ember helped her stand up and walk to the platform. "Nice job, Ember. Ready to take on Beast Boy?" Robin helped Starfire sit down. Ember nodded.

Her and Beast Boy stood in the middle of the dueling room, fighting stance. Ember stood more confidently due to her past win.

"Duel!"

Ember brought her hands to her chest and released a jet of flames toward Beast Boy. He jumped up quickly and turned to a hawk. Beast Boy dove towards Ember, then shifted into a tiger and pounced at her. She created a flame barrier, and he bounced off of it quickly. Beast Boy turned back to his human form, "You almost burned me alive!" He cried. "Normally people don't pounce on top of fire!" Ember said back, running at him. She struck Beast Boy under the ribs, on the stomach, then landed a final blow between the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" Ember gripped her fingers, "Your head is like a rock!" Beast Boy grinned and tipped over, "I know, right?" He laid on the ground, obviously not getting up. She slid an arm around him and set him on the platform.

"Impressive." Robin said, tossing Ember a water bottle. "Ready for Cyborg?"

Ember and Cyborg stood in the middle of the room, facing off. "Your little jabs can't hurt me." He taunted, beginning to circle her. Ember frowned. "Have you forgotten i have control of fire?" She lit a blaze in her palm. "Fire proof suit. Let's see how this goes down." Cyborg smiled.

"Duel!"

Ember shot a fireball at Cyborg, but he dodged it and shot back at her with his arm. She lept into the air and ignited a fire beneath her feet. Ember dodged the beams being shot at her thinking of a plan. She sent a jet of burning flames towards Cyborg, slamming him to a wall. She sank to the ground, still without a plan. Cyborg rushed at her, then nailed her in the chin. The force sent Ember backwards, and was knocked against the wall. She stood, shocked, catching her breath. "You can lose anytime!" Cyborg was coming towards her. Ember held him back with a jet of flames. Cyborg finally broke free of the flames and shot a beam at her. Ember was hit with the beam, and slammed to the ground. She stood up quickly, cursing. Cyborg landed another hit on her cheek, sending her backwards into the wall. Ember stood up again, full of rage. No one pushed her around. No one hit her. Besides her father, but that was a different case. She felt fire creep into her throat. Cyborg rushed her again, attempting to deliver a blow to her face and knock her down. Ember grabbed his arm and kicked him in the chest. Cyborg stumbled back a bit, catching him a bit off guard. Ember drew in power, when suddenly a strange, energetic feeling went through her body. She dropped to her knees, the feeling rushing through her.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Ember shook stood up, she felt sparks pricking her finger tips. _What is happening!?_ Her mind screamed. Ember put one arm behind her and one in front, trying to balance the power. "I'll take that as a yes." Cyborg said, preparing his arm gun at his target. The power balanced out and shot from her fingertips as lightning. It struck Cyborg and he was sent to the ground, writhing in electricity. Ember stood there in disbelief. She grasped her hands, still tingling with sparks.

"What did I do?" She whispered to herself. Ember buried her face in her hands. _My dad was right. I am a monster._

"Victory goes to Ember!" Robin called from the platform. Cyborg let out a groan and sat up. Ember want to offer him a hand, but they still felt conductive.

Robin came over to her with a water bottle. "I didn't know you could do that." He said quietly. "Neither did I truthfully." Ember admitted her face pink. "It just...happened. I'm sorry." She looked away from everyone.

"It's not a bad thing."

Ember looked back up. "Yes it is! I don't know my own strenght! I'm, I'm..." She paused. "I don't even know anymore." Ember snatched her water bottle from him and took a drink. She held it in her hand, and the plastic began to melt. "Did you want to continue?" Robin asked. "I guess so." Ember sighed and gave him the half melted water bottle. "Next up is... Raven."

Ember and Raven stood on opposite sides of the circle eyeing each other. Pillars appeared from the battle grounds."This is gonna be good!" Beast Boy whispered to Starfire and Cyborg.

"Duel!"

Ember inhaled deeply, looking for a sense of control. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven hissed. Several pillars lifted from the ground and came towards Ember. She sliced them in half with jets of fire, then went for Raven. Ember shot balls of fire at her. Raven dodged them then sent a black beam at her. Ember was hit with it, but still on her feet. I need her to come to me. Ember stood there, not moving, luring Raven. Going after her was too dangerous. Raven appeared in front of her, out if the shadows. A large shadowy fist grew behind her.

Ember moved quickly. She jabbed under her shoulder, rib cage, and stomach. The fist disappeared and Raven stumbled forward. Ember moved behind her, jabbed her spin, and shoved her down.

"I lost." Raven said bleakly, lying on the ground. Robin and Ember helped her up and sat her on the platform. "It was cool what you did with the shadows." Ember said, taking a drink of water. Raven ignored her. Ember set her water bottle down. "Who's next?"

"I am." Robin spun his staff around, and planted it in the ground. "Ready?" Ember asked as a smile crossed her lips. "Depends. Are you?" He leaned on his staff. She giggled. "Ugh, enough flirting, go fight each other!" Raven said.

"We weren't flirting!" They said in unison.

The Boy Wonder and The Flame Girl stood apart from each other.

"Ready. Duel..." Raven said unenthusiastic.

Robin jumped up, but Ember shot him down with a fire ball. He flipped in the air and landed on the ground easily. "Is that all you got?" He raised eyebrow. "No, what about you?" Ember smirked. Robin dove at her, and she stepped out of the way. Ember tried to grab his shoulder, but he smacked her hand with his staff. Robin went in for a kick, but Ember deflected him with a jet of fire. "I'm getting bored of fending you off, Robin." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Then why don't you come after me?" He taunted. Rage washed over Ember, but she couldn't let it show. "If you insist..." She lept into the air, flames igniting beneath her. Ember charged toward Robin, shooting flames at him. Robin dodged and rolled from the flames, "Why don't you stop admiring from afar and come after me?" He called to her. Ember felt her throat burn. She stopped her fire from holding her in the air, and fell towards the earth. Ember flipped in the air, gaining momentum, going straight for Robin. He pushed her feet away from his face, and she caught herself with her hands and did a back handspring. Robin rushed at her, attempting to land a hit on her. Ember grabbed his staff, and melted it between her hand. "What are you gonna- Oh!" Robin swept her feet out from underneath her. Ember rolled slightly and kicked his legs from under him. Robin landed on top of her in an awkward position. The two remained still for a moment, breathing heavy. "What are you doing? Boy Blunder!" Ember snarled, flipping over so she was on top of him. "Oh no you don't!" Robin turned her back over. "Hey! Just stay still- So I can- Watch it!" The two struggled and rolled around the battlefield, changing positions.

Cyborg walked over to them and picked The Boy Wonder and The Flame Girl up. "How many times do I have to tell you Rob? No love on the battlefield! You too, Em." He dropped them into their own feet. "It was a draw. Can we get some lunch now? I was thinking we could have grilled cheese or something like that." Cyborg began to walk away. "That was not a draw! I so won!" Robin called after him. Ember glared at him, "What?! You really think you won? Are you stupid? I won!" She huffed. "Fine. Whoever runs fastest to the kitchen is the winner. Go!" Robin and Ember took off.

"They seem pretty happy together." Raven commented. Starfire frowned, "Yes, they are becoming, ah-hem, friends, quickly." She crossed her arms. "Raven, I feel... Green." Starfire said. "Star, you can't feel green. It's a color." Raven rolled her eyes, "Unless you're Beast Boy. Then you are green". "No I do not feel like Beast Boy... I feel upset at Ember even though she has done nothing, but yet I am guilty because we are friends." Starfire sighed. "You're just jealous. Everyone feels that, Star. Lets go get some grilled cheese." Raven began to leave the dueling room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh so sorry it's late and short! I couldn't get it posted. Just a warning this chapter is a bit lemony, but not really. Please R&R please im gonna cry.**

Chapter 4: The Firsts

Ember and Robin slapped their hand on the kitchen table the exact same time. "I won!" Ember said. "No! I obviously hit the table before you." Robin countered. "I think it was 'the tie'." Starfire said. Ember took a seat at the table, and a grilled cheese landed in front of her. "Thanks, Cyborg". Beast Boy sat down next to her, "So do your and Liam have a date tonight?" He asked casually. "What? No!" She screeched, "How do you know about Liam?" Beast Boy leaned back in his chair, "I heard you and Starfire talking yesterday". Ember frowned, "I don't know if I like him or not, so don't ask. I haven't thought about him all day." Beast Boy smiled, "I wanted to ask you if-" Suddenly, the tower went off with flashing red lights and sirens. "Trouble!" Robin checked his communicator, "Bank robbery on the south side of town. Titans, go!" Everyone flew towards the nearest exit.

Ember tagged along by Starfire, because she seemed to know what she was doing. They arrived at the bank as The H.I.V.E Five emerged from the building, carrying bags of cash.

"Well, if it isn't those slut-faced Teen Titans." Gizmo cackled. Jinx rolled her eyes, "HIVE Five, let's thrive!" They rushed towards the Titans. "That doesn't even make sense, Jinx!" Robin said, fending off Billy Numerous. "Y'all really think you can beat Billy Numerous? Think again!" He multiplied, surrounding Robin.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported, appearing in front of Beast Boy, knocking him backwards. He changed to elephant and charged at the villain. Kyd Wykkyd disappeared, causing him to crash into a wall. Starfire was shooting star bolts at Mammoth, who was fending them off with a street lamp. One bounced back and hit Starfire, sending her to the ground. SeeMore and Gizmo were attacking Raven. She used two cars to crush Gizmo, and was then hit with an eyeball by SeeMore. He went to shoot Raven with a laser, but she rolled away from it and shot a black beam back.

Ember stood in the middle of it all, not sure what to do. "Looks like that dirt-throwing shit-eating Terra's back!" Gizmo said, looking at Ember. She looked behind her, "Who's Terra?" Gizmo came over to her and knocked her out with a mechanical claw. "Aren't you gonna throw some rocks at me?" He taunted, sending a beam of electron volts at her. "Um, no. I don't do that." Ember said, dodging the bolts. "I use fire." She drew her hands in and sent a jet of flames towards Gizmo. He shrieked, was sent backwards, and skidded across the asphalt. "You're gonna pay for that, you-" Ember jabbed his shoulder, and under the ribs. She walked away, picking a new target. "Hey, get back here! I can't move, you crud-muncher!" Gizmo called after her.

Ember went for Kyd Wykkyd. Beast Boy charged for him again, even though he would just teleport behind him. Ember went behind Beast Boy, where Kyd Wykkyd would appear. She struck him in the spine and grabbed his shoulder, and Kyd Wykkyd collapsed forward. "Alright, Ember! You got-" Beast Boy was thrown across the street by Mammoth. Ember ignited flames beneath her feet and took flight to avoid a blow from the super human. She shot fire at Mammoth, plowing him into the earth. Ember floated to the ground. Raven was fending off SeeMore. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She used a car to throw at him. SeeMore was pinned under the Chevy, unable to move. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin fought off several Billys, but more kept appearing.

"Looks like Robins got a new girlfriend." Jinx taunted. She sent a hex towards Ember. She deflected it with a screen of fire. "I have a name!" Ember sent a jet of fire a the sorceress, "Really? I don't care." Jinx shot a hex at her, she dodged it, just barely. Ember needed to get close to her. "Watch yourself, rookie!" Jinx smirked, coming closer to Ember. "Check yourself, Hun." She called to her, sending a fireball towards Jinx. It seared the edge of her hair. "You're gonna regret that!" She growled, coming even closer to Ember. "I'm not, but you are." She flicked some smoke at Jinx as a mere distraction. She coughed and fanned it away from her face. Ember moved fast. She grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and nailed her in the stomach. Ember slipped behind her, jabbed several spots on Jinx's spine, and she tipped forward. "I know what you're about to say, and you are not prettier than me." Ember put her foot on the small of her back. "I can't...move! What did you do to me?" Jinx gasped, attempting to make a hex with her eyes. "I temporarily took away your powers and paralyzed you." Ember shrugged. "No big deal... It wears off."

The police arrived and rounded up the HIVE Five. "That was easy." Ember said, throwing Jinx in the back of the prison transport. "I guess." Robin closed the door.

"Titans! Over here!" A newspaper reporter and Channel 4 News crew all shouted, their cameras pointed at them. robin smiled and waved and so did the rest of the Titans. Ember glanced around, "I'm guessing this is a usual thing too?" She awkwardly waved her hand at the flashing lights. "Yep. Better get use to it." Robin said. The rest of the Titans squished around then, smiling and waving at the cameras.

Back at the tower...

"Victory went well today, no?" Starfire said, painting Ember's toes with clear coat. She nodded, "It was kinda fun. Easy enough". Beast Boy came and sat next to her. "So, as I was saying before... Are you going out with Liam tomorrow?" He asked. Ember shook her head, "No, he has a hockey tournament. Why?" Beast Boy cleared his throat, "I was wondering if maybe... We could-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. "Yo BB! Get the door!" Cyborg yelled from the couch. "Just a 'sec!" Beast Boy jumped up and opened the door. A girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small build stood in the doorway. "Hey Beast Boy." A gentle smile graced her face.

Beast Boy's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Hey Terra! It's great to see you again!" He hugged the girl tightly. Ember and Starfire looked up from their toes. "Terra! It is pleasing to see you again!" Starfire stood up, spilling white polish all over the carpet. She hugged Terra in a bone crushing embrace. "It's nice to see you guys too. Mind if a crash here tonight? I was traveling and passed by here, so I thought I might just pop in for a night." Terra pushed back a strand of her shoulder length hair back. "Well thanks for popping! Ember and I were doing the pedicure ritual for the feet." Starfire said, clasping her hands together. Robin came flying down the steps and busted down the door to the common room, "Who's here?" He nearly shouted. "Oh it's just Terra." Robin came over to the crowd around Terra.

"Ember and I were trying 'the French tips', right?" Starfire said examining her toes. "Who's Ember? Is that your sister?" Terra asked. "Oh no. Ember is new Titan and friend." Starfire laughed.

Ember stood up, "Hi, I'm Ember." She examined the girl. They had similar outfits. "I'm Terra. What kind of powers do you have?" She asked. Ember held out her palm, and made a small blue flame appear, "I control fire. And chi blocking." She closed her hand. "What about the lightning thing you did earlier today?" Robin said. "And I guess I can produce lightning kinda." Ember shrugged. Terra raised her eyebrows, "That's all?" _What do you mean 'that's all?_'? "Yeah." Ember said, "What about you?"

"I controle earth. Like rocks and everything." Terra said with pride, "No big deal." Beast Boy grabbed her hand, "I haven't seen you in a month or two. You need to tell me what you've been up to." He smiled at her, his cheeks pink. "Sure. Wanna go to your room?" Terra asked. The two went up stairs.

"Ugh, God knows what they're gonna do up there." Raven sneered, turning page in her book. "But I thought Terra would participate in the pedicure ritual? I shall go get her!" Starfire went to go get Terra. "Starfire! Leave Beast Boy and her alone. They need... Time to themselves." Robin said, stopping her from going up the stairs.

"So are they like, a long distance couple or something?" Ember said, jumping on the couch next to Cyborg. "Hardly. Beast Boy just has a crush with any girl that comes in a 50 foot radius of him." Robin took a seat next to her. "Oh." Ember looked down. "Who wants to watch a movie? One that's gonna drown out Beast Boy begging Terra to love him." He asked.

"So where have you been?" Beast Boy asked, sitting on his bed next to Terra. "Um, ya know. Just where ever the wind takes me. I did some training in the Grand Canyon. I can control my powers a bit more. Not all the way though." She hung her head down. "It's ok, Terra. I don't mind. Besides, I know you will be able to control your powers." Beast Boy put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest, "Thanks Beast Boy." He kissed the top of Terra's head. "Anytime, babe."

Terra looked up at Beast Boy. "You know what we haven't done in awhile?" She said. "What?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Kissed." Terra leaned and tilted her head, placing her lips on Beast Boy's. She held her breath, her mind swirling. Is this really the right thing? Terra thought. They pulled away from each other, gasping. Beast Boy grinned. "I like this side of you, Terra." He pushed back a strand of her hair, going in for another kiss. This time, mid-kiss, he slipped his tongue into Terra's mouth, slowly exploring it. She followed his lead.

The changeling and the earthbender pulled apart, breathing heavy. Terra leaned back on his bed, her chest rising and falling. "Beast Boy..." Terra breathed, "More..." He smirked, "I'd never thought you'd ask." Beast Boy positioned himself on top of her, kissing her lips softly. He bit Terra's bottom lip lightly. Terra smiled at Beast Boy, then flipped him over so she was on top. "Oh, so you like it rough?" Beast Boy teased her. Terra giggled, swatting his arm lightly, "Don't act like you don't love it." She pressed her lips against Beast Boy, as he ran her hands slowly down her open back. So much did he want the spandex crop top off, on the floor, with Terra on top of him. Terra slowly moved her lips down Beast Boy's neck and by his elvish ear. A soft moan escaped his lips. "Beast Boy," Terra said, "Did you...?" She asked, he sucked under her ear. "Did I what?" He asked, taking a break for a moment. "Did you...want... T-to go all the way?" Terra said, her eyes wide. "Yes! I mean- Only if you were comfortable with it." Beast Boy's face was bright red. Terra looked rather nervous, "Then take me." She said slowly, trying to sound seductive.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Seriously?" Terra nodded, "But if I say stop, then you better stop." She growled. "Ok. Just tell me if it hurts, and I will stop. Or whatever. Lets see how this goes..." Beast Boy's voice cracked slightly at the end of his sentence. He peeled off Terra's top, revealing a light blue bra, supporting her small B-cups. Terra tugged off his shirt, and tossed it to the side. She ran her hands down his just-there abs, and kissed his lips. Beast Boy was pressed against her, feeling the warmth of her body and the perkiness of her round breasts. He ran his hands across her back, feeling goosebumps, and attempted to unhook her bra. Beast Boy struggled, "Do you want me to get that?" Terra asked. "No I got it!" He grunted, struggling to get the second hook. Beast Boy finally got the clasp done and there was a knock on the door. "Oh no!" Terra whispered, holding her bra on. "Under the bed!" Beast Boy pushed her off the bed, and she rolled under it. "Hey Grass Stain! It's eleven at night, go to bed!" Cyborg pushed open the door to his room. "Dude! Where's your shirt at?" He said, "And have you seen Terra?"

Beast Boy grabbed his shirt off the ground. "I was just...changing into my pjs! And Terra's in the bathroom. Taking a shower." He smiled sheepishly. "Ok, just stopped by to say good night." Cyborg left the changeling's room. "Uh, yeah. 'Night Cy." Beast Boy waved him off. He heard him walk down the hallway and the bedroom door close. "Ok, Terra. You can come out now." He breathed a sigh of relief. Terra stood up, holding her bra on. "Can you get this?" She asked, laughing. "I'll try." Beast Boy said, trying to clasp the hooks together. Terra put her shirt back on, "Sorry to disappoint you Beast Boy." She said, hugging him. "Does this mean we're not gonna...?" He pouted. "It's late and I'm tired, maybe next time I see you." Terra yawned and stretched, "'Night, Beast Boy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Terra." Beast Boy said. He sighed at sat on the edge of his bed. Beast Boy changed into his pajamas and went to bed._ Maybe next time..._

**Yayyy posted! I already have chapter five done so it will be right after this one. Thanks for readin!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, Short and Sweet!

Chapter five: Contemplating

"Ember, heads up!" Robin called out. Ember looked to up see a giant rock being hurled at her. She gasped, and was struck with the boulder. Ember tumbled backwards, landing on her back. "You need to be quicker than that!" Terra yelled to her from across the practice battle field.

It was Sunday afternoon and the titans were training 3 on 4. On one side there was Robin, Cyborg, and Ember the other side had Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra.

"You need to be more careful!" Robin scolded Ember, "You're gonna get crushed and its only practice." He yanked her off the ground. "A little help here!" Cyborg said, fending off Starfire and Terra who were double teaming him. Ember took out Starfire with a jet of flames, knocking her down mid flight. "Get Terra and Raven close to me so I can get them." Ember whispered to Cyborg and Robin. They nodded. Ember took flight, going after Beast Boy. He changed into a falcon, but Ember shot him down with a fire ball. Beast Boy landed on the ground hard.

Ember stood over him, igniting a flame in her palm. "I think I- Ow!" A jagged rock hit the side of her head. Ember looked over to see Terra floating on a rock. "Don't you dare touch him." She growled, her eyes glowing yellow. Ember raised her eyebrows, "Chill your tits. I'm not trying to steal your man, and its only practice." She shot fire at Terra, knocking her off the rock. Terra hit the wall, slumping forward. Emer came up to her, grabbed her shoulder, and paralyzed her.

Raven was next. She was occupied fighting Cyborg. This is too easy! Ember jabbed her spine, and her under her ribs. Raven gasped, and tipped over.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said, high fiving her. "We won!" Robin came over to the two. "That was a wonderful battle, everyone!" Starfire stood up, rubbing her shoulder. "Who's ready for lunch?" Beast Boy joined in. Terra attempted to stand, but the left side if her body was numb. "A little help here!" Terra stumbled forward a bit. Beast Boy Rushed to her side, "Sorry." He stood her up. "So who's up for some lunch?" Terra asked, leaning on Beast Boy. Everyone's hand shot high up in the air.

The Titans sat at Taco Bell. "So, Robin," Terra began, "does the offer still stand for me to be a Titan and join you guys?" Everyone looked at each other. "Uh, it did. But we can only have a team of six. You can join the honorary titans." Robin rubbed the back of his neck. Terra slammed down her Baja Blast Freeze. "What?" She had a serious look on her face. "You can't join. We assumed you wouldn't, so Ember took the place we left open for you. Sorry." Robin took a bite of a nacho. Terra looked shocked and hurt, "Beast Boy, make him let me join!" She nudged him in the ribs. Beast Boy shrugged, "Sorry, Terra. Robin's not gonna let you join, you know how much of a hard ass he is." He went back to his taco. Terra stood up, enraged. "So you're just gonna let Ember join you guys? I assumed she was temporary or something!" She felt betrayed, "I'm a hundred times stronger than her! And everyone likes me better. I'm stronger, funnier, and just... No. I have to join you guys!" Terra's eyes filled with tears. One rolled down her cheek and angrily wiped it away. Ember stared at her. "How could say that?" She rolled her eyes, "You don't even know me, Terra." Terra crossed her arms, "You're just like every other hero. You were probably a spy at the HIVE Academy, and they only wanted you because you knew things about the Siblinghood of Evil or whatever." Ember squinted at her. "I don't even know what you're talking about. I grew up in a run down apartment across town with my abusive father. My mom left when I was six. Now you know me." She shrugged. It was true. Nothing much besides that had happened in her fifteen year old life. Terra rolled her eyes, "I could care less." Ember looked away from everyone, saying the line she said too often to people that were mean to her.

"Sorry you feel that way."

Robin spoke up, "Maybe you should go, Terra." Terra huffed, "Maybe I should. You guys don't want me anyway." She began to walk out the door. Beast Boy lunged out of his seat, but Cyborg and Starfire held him down. "Terra, wait!" Terra didn't turn around. They watched her walk out the door.

Ember sat on the couch, texting Liam, contemplating about the strange girl Terra.

**Liam: hey Mia**

**Ember: hey how's hockey?**

**Liam: good besides the slap shot I got to the face:(**

**Ember: oh no! I'm pretty beat up 2 from practice**

**Liam: how was it?**

**Ember: I got hit with a rock:|**

Starfire came up behind Ember an peered over her shoulder. "Are you texting the Liam on your communicator?" She sat down next her. Ember gasped and snapped the yellow device shut. It buzzed back to life.

**Liam: who hit you with a rock? Did you shoot flames back?:D**

**Ember: Terra. I knocked her out tho nbd;)**

"What did Liam type?" Starfire poked her nose in Ember's business. "Nothing!" She snapped. "Then why are you intensely staring at the communicator screen?" Starfire asked. "Because-" her communicator buzzed.

**Liam: of course u did. Brb Paige is calling me:(**

**Ember: wht?**

**Ember: Why would u answer u h8 her**

Ember frowned. Why would he want to talk to Paige? Why would he answer. "Is something wrong?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch and began to play video games. Ember got up and stomped to her room. She jumped onto her bed and groaned. "Why?" Ember moaned into a pillow.

"Ember?"

She sat up, "Robin?"

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking in her room. "Yeah. Sorry." Ember laughed awkwardly and stood up. "It's fine. I-i wanted to ask you something." Robins face was a bit pink. He stammered slightly, looking at Ember. Robin still couldn't get over her suit, her long hair the skimmed the small of her back- "What?" Ember asked. Robin drew a blank, "Huh?" He forgot what he was going to ask her. Ember looked at Robin through her long eyelashes. "You wanted to ask me something." She said. "Oh. Uh, never mind. Sorry." Robin walked away, cursing himself. Ember shrugged and closed her bedroom door.

"Stupid!" Robin held himself on his practice rings. "How could I be so-" he flipped, and held himself steady again. "Stupid!" Robin lowered himself, and did a back tuck onto a mat. What was it about Ember that made him forget about Starfire? What was it about her that made him forget how to completely function at all? Robin chugged down a red Gatorade. He grimaced. What was he thinking? Robin only had known this girl for three days, he hardly knew her. But he wanted to know Ember. Something about her was intriguing... Robin sighed. He sat on the edge of his bed, face buried in his hands, sweating profusely. Robin got up and began to do pull ups on his bar, losing himself in work.

**Liam: sorry Mia g2g gotta wake up early**

**Ember: ok good luck**

**Liam: good night sweet dreams**

**Ember: night**

Ember pouted and set her communicator on her nightstand. Liam was talking to Paige for an hour and a half. "Why am I not good enough?" Ember said into her empty room. She peeled off her gloves, stepped out of her boots, and changed into her pajamas. Ember took her half ponytail out, and replaced it with a messy bun. She laid down in bed, hoping for a good night sleep with sweet dreams.

**Yay, done! Sorry if it's short:/ I want to start working on a truth or dare chapter, i think that would be fun;) **


End file.
